1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising machine and, more particularly, to a sitting type exercising machine with an oblong orbit or cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional oblong orbital exercising machine comprises a main frame, an upright mounted on a front portion of the main frame, two cranks each having a first end pivotally connected with the upright, two sliding bars each having a first end pivotally connected with a second end of the respective crank, two guiding tracks each mounted on a rear portion of the main frame, two rollers each mounted on a second end of the respective sliding bar and each slidable forward and backward on the respective guiding track, two swinging handles each pivotally connected with the upright, two tread bars each having a first end pivotally connected with a lower end of the respective swinging handle, and two pedals each secured on a second end of the respective tread bar. Each of the tread bars is pivotally connected with the respective sliding bar. However, when each of the rollers is moved on the respective guiding track, each of the rollers is easily deflected rightward or leftward during movement, and is easily detached from the respective guiding track due to a higher speed.